Debajo del Antifaz
by Siriela
Summary: [Draco&Hermione&Ron] Es noche de Halloween y todo mundo lleva un antifaz. No se puede diferenciar entre el amor y el odio. Reto Dramione


**Debajo del antifaz **

La chimenea crepitaba incesante mientras los alumnos se movían presurosos por la Sala Común. De vez en cuando intercambiaban comentarios acerca de qué hechizo utilizar o qué vestido se veía mejor. Esa noche los hombres querían lucir galantes y las mujeres hermosas.

Con el alboroto alrededor de ella, Hermione se esforzaba en entender las letras del libro que sostenía sobre su regazo. No tenía ni una intención de asistir a la celebración de Halloween. Comer mucho, ganar caramelos y una decoración tenebrosa no llamaba su atención.

Cuando escuchó a unas niñas de primer grado cuchichear y reír mientras miraban a un chico de cuarto curso, formó una mueca de hastío y desistió de su lectura. Jamás podría entender el cómo se podía contraatacar a un _gorro rojo_ si seguía escuchando una conversación tan banal como aquélla. Y sincerándose consigo misma, supo que no podía concentrarse mayormente por una sola y cruel razón: no tenía una pareja de baile.

A mitad de esa noche se llevaría acabo un baile majestuoso, lleno de máscaras enigmáticas. Y ella no estaría presente. Nadie la había invitado aún y sabía que nadie lo haría. Por eso cuando se levantó alisándose frenéticamente la túnica y caminó hacía las habitaciones de las mujeres, le sorprendió que alguien la llamase entre todo el tumulto. Se giró lentamente y miró a Ron, con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida. Quería que él se lo pidiera. Quería bailar con él.

-Hermione…-dijo entrecortadamente el pelirrojo, mientras su rostro se coloreaba de un color más intenso que el de su cabello-yo quería…yo quiero…quiero decirte que…-miró hacía un lado, buscando el apoyo de su mejor amigo. Encontró a Harry y a Ginny mirándolo desde el otro lado de la sala. Tomo aire y prosiguió:- verás…tu eres una chica…y hoy se celebra Halloween-el corazón de Hermione se desbocó y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa tal vez demasiado amplia-yo creo que tu…tal vez… ¿no piensas disfrazarte aún?-Ron la miró con desaprobación y su respiración pareció tranquilizarse-¿o piensas ir vestida así, como uno de esos monstruos terroríficos de tu libro?-dijo mientras sonreía de lado, burlándose de ella.

Hermione se sintió devastada y estúpida. Por unos momentos se había imaginado dentro de un hermoso vestido de gala mientras un chico pelirrojo danzaba con ella por todo el Gran Salón. Lo miró con los ojos castaños demasiado abiertos y no pudo evitar que comenzaran a llenarse de lágrimas. Ron no comprendió qué había sucedido hasta que la observó marcharse mientras reprimía un sollozo. Se sintió como un imbécil y la mirada que Ginny y Harry le echaron no lo hizo sentir mejor.

**°****.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°**

Miraba por la ventana como absorbida por un sueño mágico. Y así era.

Soñaba que llegaba al baile y que todo mundo la miraba con embeleso mientras caminaba hacía el centro del salón, donde la esperaba un chico enmascarado, más ella sabía perfectamente quién era. En el techo del salón se dibujaba una hermosa luna llena, un cielo oscuro despejado y miles de estrellas titilantes. Una suave melodía llegaba hasta sus oídos y el chico sin previo aviso la tomaba por la cintura, atrayéndola salvajemente hacía él. Ella seguía sus pasos como un títere a su titiritero. Y al final, después de un baile que le pareció eterno, la besaba con amor.

Dio un golpe sordo en el alfeizar y miró el acampado con odio. No permitiría que Ron se burlara de ella y encima se apoderara de sus anhelos más profundos.

Se levantó con decisión y miró su baúl. Se acercó lentamente y al abrirlo se encontró con un vestido esplendoroso. Su madre se lo había enviando desde hacía un mes al enterarse del baile de máscaras que se llevaría a cabo en Halloween. Le había escrito que en cuanto lo vio supo que debía de pertenecer a su hija. La tela azul rey y brillosa, el encaje negro, los listones del corsé, el faldón cubierto de gasa negra, el precioso antifaz negro con plumas, todo en conjunto, era perfecto para Hermione.

Lo sacó con cuidado y sin dudarlo más, decidió ir a la celebración en el Gran Salón y pasar una noche inolvidable, con o sin Ron.

**°****.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°**

Una parvada de murciélagos cruzó el techo del Gran Salón. Algunas calabazas enormes adornaban el recinto y miles de velas negras con fuego danzante flotaban sobre las cabezas de los asistentes. De vez en cuando se dejaba ver la luna llena y brillante a través de los nubarrones oscuros. El fondo del escenario era una música moderna mezclada con aullidos de lobos y gritos desgarradores.

El salón entero rebosaba de personas cubiertas con antifaces –incluso uno que otro maestro llevaba uno puesto–.

Hermione, solitaria, cruzó las puertas del Gran Salón y comenzó a buscar con la mirada alguna cabellera pelirroja. Pronto divisó una que era larga y rizada –algo inusual– entre la multitud y caminó hacía ahí.

-¡Hermione!-gritó una voz chillona detrás de un antifaz verde-¡viniste! Ron dijo que se habían peleado de nuevo. Discúlpalo, es un idiota sin remedio. ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!-la chica la abrazó con énfasis y Hermione sonrió al descubrir que se trataba de Ginny Weasley.

-Gracias…te ves preciosa con el cabello rizado-dijo mirándola con cariño.

-¿Esto?...Lavander me pasó un hechizo-sonrió-¿a qué no sabes quién es este guapo chico de aquí?-Hermione miró a un muchacho larguirucho con cabello negro. Portaba un antifaz plateado y a través de él pudo ver unos ojos verdes.

-Es Harry-dijo con seguridad la chica. El chico le sonrió.

-¿Y este de aquí?-preguntó Ginny señalando a un chico con cabellos de fuego y antifaz negro con verde.

-No sé-contentó la castaña con desdén y miró a otra parte, como si buscara a alguien.

-¡Es Ron! Sé que se ve un poco tonto con ese antifaz…-comenzó a decir la chica pero al ver cómo la miraba su hermano prefirió guardar silencio.

-¿Les traemos algo de tomar?-preguntó Harry al sentir sobre los hombros el peso del silencio. Ginny asintió y tomó a Hermione de la mano, la condujo hacía un banco próximo y se sentaron mientras admiraban el decorado del salón y los atuendos de los demás.

-¿Por qué te peleaste con Ron?-preguntó Ginny de golpe.

-Es un estúpido-escupió Hermione con coraje.

-Eso ya lo sé… ¿sabes?, se supone que ustedes deberían estar bailando en estos momentos. Esta mañana fue a pedirle un consejo a Harry para saber cómo acercarse a ti.

-Pues parece que no le funcionó el consejo-dijo con amargura-cuando pensé que me iba a pedir que viniera con él al baile, me dijo si ya estaba vestida como uno de los monstruos del libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-Ginny se rió con estrépito provocando el enfado de Hermione.

-Lo siento…es que es…es un imbécil, de verdad que lo es. Pero te quiere-dijo sonriendo como una madre lo haría a su hija.

-Pues no lo parece y por favor, ya no quiero hablar de él. Vine a divertirme no a preocuparme más-sentenció y se puso el antifaz con torpeza.

-Bien-murmuró Ginny. Harry y Ron llegaron después con las bebidas. Inmediatamente comenzó a sonar una canción de moda entre los jóvenes y Ginny le dijo a Harry que deseaba bailarla. Cuando Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos este carraspeó incesantemente hasta que la chica le gritó que dejara de hacerlo.

-Lo siento-murmuró el pelirrojo y centró su vista en sus compañeros que danzaban alegremente en la pista de baile-oye Hermione…quiero pedirte perdón por lo de esta tarde…yo no quería decir eso…

-Pero lo hiciste, Ron-lo cortó la chica, aún más enfadada por las palabras del chico. Sonaban vacías.

-Eso ya lo sé, y si aún te sientes ofendida entonces me iré…

-¡NO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE YO ME VAYA!-gritó la castaña al borde de la desesperación y se levantó del asiento, alejándose a zancadas por entre la multitud, atropellando a varias personas a su paso. Ron la observó con la boca abierta por unos momentos para después fruncir el entrecejo y comenzar a mascullar algunos improperios tanto para ella como para él.

**°****.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°**

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel?, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que la lastimaba con cada palabra que salía de su boca? Caminaba sin reparar en nada y en nadie, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y quitarse el ridículo vestido que sólo servía para hacerla sentir más humillada. ¿Cómo había pensado que podía suceder algo con él? Él era un insensible, un tonto empedernido y ella sentía que no era nada sin él. Porque lo quería. A pesar de todo lo quería.

Cuando se vio libre del alborto de la multitud, respiró hondamente y cruzó las puertas dobles con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, más una mano fuerte se posó sobre su hombro, impidiéndole seguir adelante. Al sentir el contacto de aquella mano sobre su hombro desnudo, un suave y delicioso escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se giró lentamente y su corazón se desbocó por segunda vez en el día al ver a Ron, con su hermoso antifaz negro con verde y esa sonrisa que podía hacerla sentir la más bella flor del prado.

Sin decir nada, Ron la tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarla a través de las parejas enlazadas hacía el centro de la pista. El Baile de Máscaras ya había dado comienzo.

Se detuvo y se acercó lentamente a ella, como temiendo un rechazo, pero para Hermione aquello era mejor de como lo había soñado. Así que sin si quiera parpadear, lo abrazó temblorosa y recargó inconscientemente su cabeza sobre el pecho fornido de él. Ron soltó un suspiro y la estrechó aun con más fuerza. Hermione podía escuchar los latidos apresurados de su corazón y a la vez podía sentir los suyos, acompasados a los de él, en una danza aparte, fuera del mundo.

Comenzaron a bailar sin ser concientes de ello. El chico estaba demasiado extasiado con el aroma que ella desprendía como para hacer algo más que abrazarla con fuerza, disfrutando y grabando en su memoria todos los movimientos y sensaciones del momento. Y ella…ella era simplemente feliz. Jamás pudo imaginar un sentimiento tan grande. Nunca había pasado por su mente el que Ron la pudiera hacer sentir tan querida y segura. Estaba enamorada de él, pero ahora sabía que no podría vivir sin sus caricias ni un día más. Porque ese abrazo le había transmitido tanto amor que por momentos sentía que se ahogaría. Porque jamás pudo imaginar que Ron pudiera trasmitir todo esa pasión con un solo abrazo.

Más la curiosidad la embargó. Se sintió repentinamente miserable al recordar todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente y deseó quitarse esa espina dolorosa preguntándole a Ron por qué había actuado de aquella manera, más él la acalló con un susurro y Hermione cayó por completo en las redes del amor.

Como hechizada, Hermione miró los ojos de Ron, deseando que siempre la miraran de aquella forma en que lo hacían en ese momento, deseando siempre ser desnudada por él de esa forma tan íntima.

De pronto todo fue oscuridad y la única luz que quedaba se centraba en ellos dos, enlazados bajo la luna llena del techo, mirándose como si fuese la última vez. Y sin previó aviso se alzó la voz de Ron, que incluso llegaba diferente a los oídos de Hermione: melodiosa, varonil, suave, como el susurro del viento.

-¿_Dulce o Truco_?-preguntó poniendo énfasis en cada palabra. La chica le miró sin entender, más la sonrisa sincera de él la tranquilizó.

-Dulce-susurró sin pensar.

Lo último que vio antes de caer presa del embrujo más feroz, fueron los labios de Ron plegados en una sonrisa enigmática. El embrujo la embargó por completo y sus sentidos se sensibilizaron aún más, sintiendo los labios del chico devorando con deseo los suyos. Sin pensarlo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacía sí con fuerza. Permitió que su lengua se adentrara en su boca y jugó con ella a su placer.

Pronto el beso rayó en el límite del delirio. Una danza frenética de labios. Una pelea encarnizada de lenguas. Una unión irrompible de almas.

Ron giró el rostro para poder apoderarse por completo de la boca de Hermione. Y cuando la sintió rendida a sus pies y bajo su completo dominio, supo que tenía que detenerse antes de cometer una estupidez. Porque lo que hacía era una tontería cruel e injusta para ambos.

Se separó de Hermione con delicadeza y con un anhelo febril de volver a poseerla. Y la miró, esta vez profundamente, desnudando hasta el último rincón de su alma. Ella supo que algo iba mal y que el embrujo del beso se había roto.

-Ahora haz de saber el _truco_-susurró el chico casi imperceptiblemente y se deshizo del antifaz, dejando al descubierto un rostro donde reinaban los ojos más fríos que jamás había visto en su vida. Grises y penetrantes, pero que en aquellos momentos despedían fuego glaciar, un fuego peligroso y explosivo que había estallado al verla entrar por las puertas dobles del Gran Salón.

-¿Qué…qué es…esto?-tartamudeó con sorpresa mientras se alejaba del chico, que la miraba por primera vez en muchos años con temor.

-Esto, Hermione, es lo que he hecho por ti-dijo abriendo un poco los brazos para que la chica lo examinara.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE JUEGO ES ESTE, MALFOY?-gritó desesperada.

-No es ningún juego, Hermione. Es un truco. Tuve que engañarte para que aceptaras bailar una pieza conmigo…

-¿Haciéndote pasar por Ron?... ¿Cómo lo lograste?-preguntó atropelladamente la chica, sin poder creer aún lo que sus ojos veían, mientras se alejaba de él como si se tratara de alguien contagiado por una grave enfermedad.

-¿No lo adivinas?-preguntó dejando ver su típica sonrisa de lado-use la _poción Multijugos_-reveló con descaro mientras se acercaba a la chica con movimientos felinos.

-Yo… ¡¿cómo pudiste engañarme de esa forma?!-chilló comenzándose a enfadar con él, pero sobretodo con ella misma.

-Tenía que hacerlo, era la única oportunidad de bailar contigo…además, no te mostraste muy reticente que digamos…

-¡Pensé que eras Ron!-espetó mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio.

-¡¿Y a él también lo hubieses besado como me besaste a mi?!-aquella frase, además de llamar la atención de muchos de los congregados ahí, golpeó a Hermione profundamente, desarmándola por completo e inmediatamente la duda se instaló en su cabeza. ¿Lo habría hecho?, ¿habría besado a Ron de aquella manera? Supo que no habría sido así, porque aunque leve pero constante, algo le había dicho que _ese_ muchacho no era Ron. Sus besos, sus caricias, sus ojos, su voz, todo era distinto a Ron. Aunque había deseado mil veces poder besar al pelirrojo, en todos esos sueños jamás había imaginado un Ron entregado y pasional, sin embargo, Draco Malfoy sí lo era. Y a pesar de todo había disfrutado ese beso porque era algo nuevo y que nunca podría sentir con alguien más, ni siquiera con Ron-¿ves? No lo habrías hecho-sentenció el platino mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

La chica ahogó un gemido y sin decir nada más salió corriendo del salón. Esta vez nadie la siguió.

**°****.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°**

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Tal vez fuese el esfuerzo de correr llevando un corsé ajustado a su cintura. Más su mismo raciocinio le hizo saber que era algo más allá de escapar. Más fuerte y que tomaba dominio en sus sentidos. Un sentimiento que había creído sentir, pero ciertamente no con tal fuerza.

Era demasiado para ella sentir las palpitaciones dolorosas de su corazón invadiendo cada espacio de su cuerpo, impidiéndole respirar y pensar. Porque la confusión había calado hasta el fondo de su alma y ahora sabía que quería a Ron, pero sentía algo extremadamente fuerte por Draco.

Y él, regocijándose aún con el sabor de los labios de Hermione, miraba la entrada del salón abstraído, sabiendo que aunque cruel, ese había sido el primer paso para llegar al corazón de Hermione.

**°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°****.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°o. °.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°.o.°**

_Hola!!!_

_Bueno pues regreso con esto. Decidí hacer un nuevo one shoot para el reto de Halloween del foro Dramione, porque aunque el otro me gusto, este me gusta más jejeje._

_En fin, espero que no se les haya hecho muy pesado. Yo nunca podría haberme imagino a Draco tomándose una poción multijugos para poder estar con Hermione xD. Pero lo hizo y pues aunque no hay un final "explicito" donde diga que acaban juntos o separados, se los dejo a su elección n.n_

_Por otra parte, tengo una idea para hacer una historia larga (un Dramione por supuesto), pero no podré subirla por el momento ya que estoy saturadísima con la escuela y con la próxima entrada a la universidad, así que me dará tiempo de terminar de leer los libros n.n_

_Gracias por leer el shoot! Espero que les haya gustado y que voten por él xD!_

_Adiós!_


End file.
